Field
The application relates in general to a three-dimensional image display apparatus, method, and system, and in particular to a three-dimensional image display apparatus, method, and system for forming a virtual image by projecting a plurality of color depth images to corresponding reflecting plates.
Description of the Related Art
For providing a better visual effect, image display technologies have advanced from providing a two-dimensional image to being able to provide a three-dimensional image with telepresence. When generating a three-dimensional image, the technology in common use segments the original image into two images—one for the left eye and one for the right eye—and then produces a virtual image by using specially treated glasses to receive the images, which are combined in the brain and interpreted as a 3D image. An alternative technology employs the Leia Display System (LDS), which forms a virtual image using a curtain of water. However, there are a lot of limitations with using the above methods. For one thing, each image must be segmented into two images for the left and right eyes. Also, the screen may be unstable, and use of the water curtain is limited by the surroundings. Thus, finding an easy way to display a virtual image at different visual angles is a problem which needs to be solved immediately.